


【R】师尊回到十七岁了怎么办！在线等！急！（番外）

by xiaobai2333



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaobai2333/pseuds/xiaobai2333





	【R】师尊回到十七岁了怎么办！在线等！急！（番外）

睡的迷迷糊糊中，楚晚宁感觉到有什么温热的东西正在蹭他。  
“唔，别闹，好好睡觉。”  
他不满的咕哝一声，心知定是墨燃又在搞什么幺蛾子。每到踏仙君来的夜晚，他总是不能好好睡觉。  
但今夜他实在太困，便连眼睛都没有睁开，只翻个身远离了骚扰源。  
对方安静下来。  
困顿再次袭来，就在楚晚宁即将陷入深度睡眠时，窸窸窣窣的声音又响起了。  
有什么东西从他身上轻柔的擦过。

这样的动静算不得吵，却总是没完没了，楚晚宁烦躁起来，低喝道：“说了别闹了。好好睡觉！”  
他本意是呵斥，却因为处于半梦半醒的混沌状态，嗓音绵软无力，远远达不到预期的威严效果，听起来反倒像在撒娇。

对方停顿了一下，似乎被这声酷似撒娇的低喝取悦了，动作变得更加轻柔，然而粗糙摩擦肌肤的感觉却更加强烈起来。  
这……这不对啊。  
他明明穿着丝质里衣，怎么会有粗糙的摩擦感？  
心中警铃大作，楚晚宁猛地睁开双眼，伸手就要推开对方，却惊觉两手都无法动弹，竟是被反绑到了身后。

眼前是似笑非笑、面色古怪的踏仙君。

楚晚宁松了口气，还好不是什么妖物。都怪墨燃，半夜里被墨燃折腾多了，害得他连警惕性都下降了，若是刚才是妖物岂不糟糕。  
困倦被这一吓赶走了大半。对于被绑，因为经历的多了，他倒也并不十分抗拒，只打了个哈欠，泪眼迷蒙道：  
“你大半夜的不睡觉绑我干嘛？”  
他试图把罪证举起来，却发现根本举不起来。低头一看，才发现这次的绑法格外不同，不光自己是赤身裸体被绑，绑他的也根本不是什么绳子，而是闪烁着红光的见鬼。  
这绑法十分有观赏性，与五花大绑不同，从脖颈、胸膛上下、腰腹处分别绕过，然后从腿根穿过股间，最后把双手缚住。  
看起来整个上半身都被绑的动弹不得，却一点也不疼。赤红的鞭身暧昧的一圈圈缠绕着雪白如玉的肌肤，叫人只看一眼就莫名脸红，像极了精心包装好等待被拆开的礼物。  
虽然他以前也曾被墨燃绑起来这样那样过，却远远不及这次来的羞耻。

困意消失的一干二净，楚晚宁挣扎着坐起身来怒吼道：  
“墨微雨，快把我放开！”

“咳。”  
踏仙君轻咳一声，收回如狼似虎的饥渴目光，拿出霸道帝君的气势道：“楚晚宁，你可知道错了？”

“……错什么？你快把我放开！”

踏仙君并不理会楚晚宁的强烈要求，而是从怀中拎起一个石头坠子在他眼前晃了晃。  
“本座问你，这个可是墨宗师那狗东西给你的？”

楚晚宁定睛一看，正是墨燃送他的龙血晶坠子。  
“是啊。这不是我戴在脖子上的吗，你何时给我取下来的？”

“哼！本座送你的耳钉你从不肯戴，那伪君子送的坠子倒是戴的毫不犹豫！”

“......”  
楚晚宁嘴角抽搐。苍天为鉴，那耳钉他真的曾经戴过的，只是每次戴上的后果都很惨烈，被吃的渣都不剩不说，末了还要得一句“谁叫你勾引本座”的评价。  
“我为什么不戴那耳钉你不知道？要不是......要不是你总是胡来......”楚晚宁控诉道。

踏仙君眼中闪过一丝心虚。  
“咳，总之，晚宁做错了，该罚！”

心虚归心虚，但自从那日在山下某个神秘的书摊上看到那本名叫《艾斯艾姆》的番邦春宫画册后，踏仙君就被打开了新世界的大门。  
哦～还可以这样绑？  
哦哦～还可以这样玩惩罚？  
哦哦哦～这个看起来很有意思？  
哦哦哦哦～晚宁的话，会是什么表情呢？

想他踏仙君荒淫无度了一辈子，却始终坚持着实干兴邦，鲜少用些劳什子道具，如今发现了新世界，才知竟是错过了许多乐趣？  
伴随着无数臆想中的香艳画面，一颗心蠢蠢欲动起来。  
只是臆想要怎样才能实现呢？踏仙君用他满是精虫的大脑思来想去，发现不论如何，实现梦想都逃不开一顿天问套餐。但他堂堂踏仙君，又怎会惧怕区区天问套餐，只要把楚晚宁吃干抹净了，事后就是天问怀沙的混合双打他也能抗下！  
不过既然是惩罚游戏，总要寻了楚晚宁的错处才好理直气壮，于是他蛰伏良久，终于于今日寻到了（借口）理由，又岂能轻易放过。

温热的大手沿着赤红鞭身在楚晚宁身上游走一圈，最后停在了喉结处轻轻摩挲。  
“只是，该怎么罚才好呢？”  
踏仙君一边动作，一边仔细观察着楚晚宁的反应，见楚晚宁禁不住的细微颤抖起来，嘴角偷偷扬起得逞的笑容。

楚晚宁只觉踏仙君的大手仿佛施了咒术般，所过之处无不涌起一阵令他战栗的酥麻。鞭身粗鲁的摩擦过细嫩的肌肤，疼痒一直渗透到心里，清晰的提醒着他自己被绑的羞耻样子。  
眼前的墨燃领口大开着，露出大片小麦色的胸膛，随着呼吸起起伏伏，一手撑床一手把控着他脆弱的喉结，嘴角微微勾起，样子危险又性感，狂野而不羁。  
不知是不是老夫老妻太久，两人间的情事渐渐趋于平淡，此刻骤然受到这等刺激，明明该是气愤羞耻的，楚晚宁的心却狠狠跳动起来，有些说不清道不明的情愫在心中发芽，逐渐蔓延开来。  
然而玉衡长老向来面子第一，即便心动也万万不能表现出来，否则下次还不知要被怎样折腾了。  
他咽了下口水，色厉内荏道：“墨微雨，你这是铁了心不讲理了？”同时手上暗暗蓄力，想要摆脱这尴尬的境地，却惊觉全身灵脉都受了阻隔，竟是连天问都招不出了。  
“.......你把我的灵力封了？”他眯起眼睛，审视的看着始作俑者，“什么时候做的？”  
这绝对是早有预谋！

楚晚宁脸上是威严凌厉的，身上却是一丝不挂的，只垂落的一头青丝欲盖拟彰的半遮半掩着私密部位。明明被绑成任人为所欲为的样子，明明诱人至极，却毫不自知的摆出一本正经的样子来。仿佛面对危险而不自知的小白兔，叫踏仙君凭空生出一股用险恶的世界教会这只小白兔面对危险时应该怎样讨饶的凌虐欲来。  
他的心砰砰直跳起来。  
是太久没做了吗，怎么下面那么快就胀的难受了？  
自认为三日没做的踏仙君罔顾前半夜墨宗师刚刚做了个心满意足的事实，为自己的色情狂一般的反应找到了合理的理由。

见墨燃许久没了动作，也不答话，只神色莫测的看着他，楚晚宁又有些担心起来。  
难道是自己话说重了让墨燃伤心了？可是他明明没说什么啊，墨燃的脸皮何时变薄了？  
要不然，难道……难道真是自己戴了那坠子让墨燃伤心了？  
虽然他自觉没错，但若是墨燃真的伤心了，要不要安慰几句？  
正暗自踌躇着该说些什么安慰安慰墨燃，楚晚宁没有注意，刚刚一直呆站着的人突然动了起来，不知从哪里摸出一个系着绳带的小圆球，直接把小球塞进了楚晚宁嘴里，绳带在脑后系了个结。

“既然晚宁不肯承认错误，就要好好惩罚你了。”  
踏仙君义正言辞道。

“……？？？！！！”  
前一秒还在担心墨燃伤心了该怎么办的楚晚宁，此刻恨不得扇自己两巴掌。  
他瞪大了眼睛，愤怒的想要发出“逆徒当死”的灵魂怒斥，却因舌头被小球顶着，只能发出可怜的呜呜声。  
那小球好像是根据他的嘴巴特制的，大小十分刁钻，既不能完全吞进嘴里也不会大到放不进嘴里，他只能被迫张开嘴，保持着咬住半个小球的姿势。  
嘴巴无法闭合，涎水很快沾湿了小球，顺着嘴角流下，看起来情色极了。

踏仙君用手指一下一下戳弄着沾满涎水的口球，俯下身把耳朵贴到楚晚宁嘴边，逗弄道：  
“宝贝，是知道错了在认错吗？”

“呜呜呜呜！”楚晚宁的眼睛瞪的更大了。

踏仙君一边听一边点头，“嗯嗯，本座知道了，晚宁知道错了，以后再不会犯了。”

“呜呜呜，呜呜呜呜！”

“好啦好啦，虽然本座最疼你，但犯了错也还是要惩罚的呀，不然怎么长记性呢。看在你认错态度良好的份上，这次就只打五下屁股吧。”

此话一出，世界瞬间安静了，楚晚宁惊恐的看向踏仙君。  
他刚刚听到了什么？  
打屁股？  
谁来告诉他是他幻听了......

还未从震惊中回过神来，甚至来不及抵抗，楚晚宁就被踏仙君毫不费力的放倒翻了个身。

啪。  
一声清脆的巴掌声回荡在安静的房中。  
嗯，虽然声音很响，但其实并不怎么疼，严格来说，羞耻的感觉远远大过疼痛感。  
楚晚宁冷静的评价着。个鬼啊!  
他居然真的像三岁孩童一样被墨燃打了屁股？  
更可怕的是，他居然在这样的羞耻下有了反应。感觉到玉茎颤颤巍巍的就要立起，他情急之下急忙夹紧双腿，毛毛虫一样拱腰往前爬去。

“宝贝，跑什么？还有四下呢。”  
踏仙君一把钳住楚晚宁腰身把人拉了回来，啪的又是一巴掌。  
“刚才那下是惩罚晚宁乱戴坠子，现在这下是惩罚晚宁叫墨宗师那狗东西哥哥。”  
“呜呜呜呜呜！”那是我失忆！  
楚晚宁努力扭动挣扎着，可灵脉受阻，论蛮力他是无论如何也比不过墨燃的。

啪。  
“这是惩罚晚宁不给本座看夏师弟的样子。”  
“……呜呜呜呜？！”……这能怪我？！

啪。  
“这是惩罚晚宁晚上又包了抄手给那伪君子吃。”  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜！”我也给你留了！

啪  
“这是惩罚晚宁总是偏心。”  
“呜呜呜！”我没有！

不知是不是楚晚宁的错觉，明明是墨燃不讲理，可到了最后，他竟从墨燃的话中听出些真情实感的委屈来。  
难道墨燃一直以来是真的把这些琐事放在心里了？还一直默默的委屈着？  
即便在这样屈辱的情况下，楚晚宁的心也禁不住软了下来。没办法，只要一想到墨燃可能一直都在隐忍，他的心就再硬不起来。  
罢了罢了，反正五下屁股也打完了，人也丢光了，能让墨燃说一说心中的委屈也好。  
他决定不和墨燃一般计较，只权当哄小孩了。  
当务之急，是不要被墨燃发现他高高挺立着的某个部位。  
他夹紧双腿，一点点往床边挪动着，却猝不及防被抱起翻了个身。  
这下太过突然，楚晚宁毫无准备，两腿一下被分了个大开。  
坚挺的玉茎在空气中高傲的扬着头。

踏仙君眼前一亮，似孩童发现什么新奇玩具般一把抓住那硬挺，邪笑道：  
“宝贝就这么喜欢被本座打屁股吗？都这么硬了。”边说边从下往上撸弄着那处坚硬，到了龟头处又坏心眼的猛地一捏。

舒爽与疼痛交织，楚晚宁飞起一脚，想要踢开踏仙君，却被对方一手一只捉住了脚踝。  
灵脉被阻隔，唯一能动的腿也被捉住，上身和双手被绑，嘴巴又被堵住，楚晚宁彻底失去了反抗能力，只能狠狠瞪一眼这不要脸的登徒浪子，而对方却愈加兴奋了。  
脚踝被捉到嘴边，踏仙君用舌尖轻舔着瓷白细腻的小腿，紫黑的眸子一眨不眨的盯着楚晚宁，深邃的仿佛要把人吸进灵魂深处藏起来。轻舔逐渐变成了吮吻，变成了啃咬，从小腿一路游移到大腿，最后停在腿根处。不时越界的舔吻啃噬把耻毛弄得一片淋漓，让楚晚宁生出种脆弱部位马上就要被温热的口腔包裹，被舔舐吸吮的感觉来。  
既紧张又期待。  
潮红逐渐从耳尖晕染了整个耳廓，最后爬上了面颊、眼尾。  
踏仙君迷恋的看着楚晚宁逐渐意乱情迷的眸子和情动潮红的面庞，在腿根处用力留下一个齿印，轻舔了一下做了收尾，又意犹未尽的捏了布满红痕的大腿一把，终于放下两条长腿。

楚晚宁觉得自己大概是疯了，腿被放下后，他心中居然生出一股子欲求不满的失望来。 

“宝贝，这么爽吗？你都流水了。”  
踏仙君用指尖轻点着马眼处的粘稠透明液体，抬起指尖时带起一条淫靡的细丝。  
“这水可真不少。”  
他一边故意惊讶，一边用手指将粘腻的液体涂满了楚晚宁整个茎体。  
他没有用涂抹面积更大的手掌，而是用手指沿着茎体上突起的青筋一点点涂抹着，这若有似无的撩拨就好像一个你自己够不着的地方很痒，本来就已经十分难受了，还有人非要拿着羽毛帮你挠，直挠的你越来越痒，这滋味简直比隔靴搔痒还要难耐。  
楚晚宁不自觉的扭动着腰身，满心都是“要做就做，不做便滚，这逆徒哪来的这么多幺蛾子”，嘴上却只能发出含糊不清的呜呜声。

踏仙君眸中的欲火也明显更加旺盛了，嘴上却不紧不慢道：“宝贝别急，本座还有好东西的。”  
说着抬起楚晚宁双腿，从柜子里拿出脂膏罐子，挖了一大团，开始揉弄那紧致的小穴。  
感觉到小穴开始变软后，踏仙君从床尾的暗格里摸出数个大小、粗细不一的椭圆形不明球品。那球体浑身都是小小的突起，密密麻麻的看起来实在不甚友好。  
“这是本座特地为晚宁做的，还附了本座的灵力。”踏仙君一边声音暗哑的介绍，一边挑出最细最小的那个涂上厚厚脂膏。

“唔……”  
球体倏地被塞进小穴，冷凉的触感让楚晚宁惊呼一声。  
最细最小的椭圆球体只有一指粗细，其实并不算大，进入后穴也并不困难，但进入后穴后竟有生命般自己跳动起来。  
球体不断推开层层紧致的肉壁，向未知的地方深入着，身上密密麻麻的突起来回摩擦着肉壁的嫩肉，这感觉奇怪极了。  
楚晚宁不知道墨燃到底想干什么，但不经意间看到旁边一大堆的椭圆球体后，还是不由自主的打了个冷颤。

“呜呜……”  
他含糊不清的拒绝着，身体用力想把小球挤出去，却反而加大了小球和肉壁的摩擦，一阵酥麻的快感从下腹部水波般迅速扩散至全身，而小球在压迫下深入的更快了，逼得他立时僵直了身体，不敢再动了。

小白兔挣扎不能，只能乖乖被情欲折磨的样子让踏仙君只觉喉咙干的厉害，他扯了扯衣领，揉弄了下小白兔嫣红的臀肉，“有感觉了？宝贝乖一点，后面还有更爽的。”说着拿起稍大些的球体，涂上脂膏塞进了小穴。

第二个球体进入后，震颤的速度明显加快了，楚晚宁面上神色也愈发难耐了。  
脂膏被高热的肉壁融化，变成粘腻的白色液体，随着不断瑟缩的后穴被一点点挤出，氳湿了一片。  
小白兔难耐的样子让踏仙君用了十足的毅力才压下取出小球换自己的念头，他又拿起一个球，“宝贝别急，这些都是奖励你的。把他们全部吃下去，本座再会奖励你的。”

楚晚宁瞪大水汽迷蒙的双眼，惊恐地看向堆在一旁的球体。  
这......这至少还有五六个，而且其中最大的甚至可以与墨燃的绝非俗物媲美。  
只稍微想象了一下这些球体全部被塞进身体，楚晚宁就惊的汗毛根根竖起。  
“呜！呜呜呜！呜呜呜呜！”  
他奋力挣扎着，踢踹着墨燃，扭动着身子想要逃下床，却被墨燃俯身一压。高大结实的身躯立时把楚晚宁覆盖了个严严实实。  
这边被压住动弹不得，那边身下又被塞进一个球体。三个大小不一的球体在肉壁里四处作怪，频频重重撞到那最碰不得的一点上。  
身体不断堆积的快感让楚晚宁明白自己快要撑不住了，可理智和羞耻又让他十分不愿被几个球玩弄到射精，想要强忍偏偏又使不出灵力来抵御身体的本能，一时又着急又气恼，又舒爽又痛苦，混乱极了。

说不清是解脱还是耻辱，总之这样的煎熬并未持续太久，塞进四个球后没一会儿，楚晚宁终于再撑不住射了出来。 

看着小白兔弓起腰身，蜷起脚趾，一边不住的摇头一边呜咽着射出阵阵白浊，踏仙君感到前所未有的兴奋，身体的每个细胞都在叫嚣着想要继续蹂躏小白兔，直到小白兔彻底沦为欲望的奴隶。  
“这样就受不了啦？宝贝还有很多球没吃下去呢。”  
他用手抹掉喷射到自己胸膛的白浊，举起手指兴致盎然的仔细观赏着，仿佛在观赏一件稀世罕见的艺术品。  
“宝贝，看来你的好徒弟没有满足你啊，射的这么多这么远。”说着，他突然伸出舌尖，品尝美味般慢慢舔净手指上的白浊，“但是就算射的再多再远，没有完成任务，还是要接受惩罚的。”

满是情色挑逗的台词撂完，踏仙君却发现楚晚宁没了动静。既不挣扎了也没有再发出任何声音，只一双凤眸红的厉害，不断有泪珠从中滑落。  
“宝贝，怎么了？”  
察觉到有些不对，他俯下身试图为楚晚宁抹掉眼泪。可那眼泪却越抹越多，绝不止是因为强烈刺激而产生的生理性眼泪了。

……......  
楚晚宁……哭了？  
这样的认知让踏仙君瞬间慌了神。  
他鲜少见到楚晚宁哭。即便是被当做囚孪，困于死生之巅的那些年里，被他用尽了方法折辱，这个倔强的男人也总是尽力挺直腰背，轻易不肯露出一丝软弱怯懦。  
然而此刻，这个风摧不折，雨打不倒的男人却因为他的过分行为而双眼无神，默默流着眼泪。  
懊悔和心疼几乎在一瞬间打败了情欲，占据了踏仙君一整颗心。他急忙解开口球，撤掉见鬼。

楚晚宁的薄唇被口球摩擦的嫣红微肿，下巴因强行撑开太久而一时合不上，涎水顺着嘴角流出，脸颊上还有两道绑带留下的红痕一直延伸到耳根处。见鬼虽然被撤掉了，羊脂玉般柔腻的肌肤上却仍然残留着因剧烈挣扎而留下的一道道嫣红绑痕，乍看上去与没撤掉也并无差别。  
刚刚看起来还香艳无比的画面因着楚晚宁不断掉落的眼泪，瞬间在踏仙君眼中变成了残忍的施暴证明。

“晚宁？师尊？”  
他小心翼翼的呼唤着心尖上的爱人，却只得到沉默和无穷无尽的泪水。

“我……我错了……”他手忙脚乱的安慰着，“师尊不愿，我不应该强来。师尊，你理理我……”

倘若时间能够倒流，此刻他一定回到过去杀了方才那个色欲熏心的自己。那时的他真真是被鬼迷了心窍，明明早就下定决心从此只对晚宁好，再不会伤了晚宁，又怎得会为了一己私欲胡来，伤了晚宁。

“别……别哭了……”  
方才的强势霸道早已不知被丢到哪去了，踏仙君像个犯了错的孩童般不知所措，只能凭本能的抱起楚晚宁紧紧揽在怀中。  
怀中人的身子如秋风中的落叶般不断颤抖着，每一下轻颤都像一把利刃割在踏仙君的心上。  
他低下头，雨点般绵密的吻不断落在楚晚宁汗湿的额角、眉心、眼睫，最后沿着泪痕一路舔舐，把咸涩的泪水尽数吃进了肚子，仿佛只要看不见眼泪，那个他最宝贝、最不愿伤害的人就没有哭一样。  
眼泪还在不断涌出，踏仙君抱紧怀中人，轻拍着那人颤抖地后背，轻声细语的劝哄着、道歉着……  
良久，楚晚宁终于渐渐停止了哭泣和颤抖，安静的靠在了踏仙君肩头。

四下里静谧极了，只偶尔传来一些不知名小虫子的鸣叫声。月华被一层窗纸拦住，变得更加朦胧，怀中逐渐安静下来的温热让踏仙君感到前所未有的安心。  
自己怕不是贪心太过了吧。如今这样的生活，虽然不能日日见到晚宁，但比起孤身一人在空寂清冷的大殿里蹉跎时光的那些年来，简直如梦境般美好，他又为何总是如此不知餍足。  
今后定不能再如此了。

沉浸在自我批评中的踏仙君没有注意到，楚晚宁在他怀中慢慢抬起头来。

“墨燃哥哥？”  
微哑的声音从耳边传来，吓了正沉迷于痛改前非计划的踏仙君一跳。

“你……你叫我什么？”

“墨燃哥哥啊。”楚晚宁眨了眨眼睛，一颗晶莹的泪珠从红通通的眼眶里滚落，“这是怎么回事？发生了什么？”

“你……你是……你今年多大？”  
对方清澈的、全然信赖的眼神让踏仙君倍感熟悉，不得不做出一种奇幻的设想。  
这……这好像是失忆的师尊？

楚晚宁低下头，有些沮丧的小声道：“对了，我其实比你大，还是你的师尊，不应该叫你墨燃哥哥了。”

“不不，你当然可以叫我墨燃哥哥，我最喜欢听你叫我墨燃哥哥了。”

“真的吗？”

“当然是真的了，本座何时骗过你。”  
踏仙君浑然不顾自己已经是负数的信用值，大言不惭的打着包票，然后仔细打量着楚晚宁神色，小心道：“恢复记忆之后的事，你......你还记得多少？”

“我只记得……记得我们成亲了，然后你……”想到成亲那晚的疯狂，楚晚宁难以启齿的咽下了后半句话，本来就红的耳尖更是红的像要滴血，“然后……然后就什么都不知道了。”

“……”  
这到底是怎么回事，难道晚宁是像他一样切换人格了？踏仙君胡乱猜测着。  
突然见到小晚宁，他心中喜欢的紧，却也忧心的紧。欢喜于再次得见小晚宁，忧心于他师尊的人格去了哪里，一时喜忧参半，纠结的陷入了沉思。  
直到小晚宁出声。

“墨燃哥哥，我……我的肚子……有点奇怪……”  
小晚宁从踏仙君的怀中挣出，不好意思的指了指下腹部。

踏仙君脑内还在天人交战，一时没有想起来，直到看到楚晚宁一片狼藉的下身才蓦地反应过来——他特别制作的小球道具还在楚晚宁体内忘了取出！

“呃……这是……”一向脸皮厚过城墙的踏仙君红了脸，“总之你先躺下，本座帮你取出来。”

楚晚宁乖顺的平躺下来。  
“嘶……”  
本就火辣辣的臀部摩擦到床褥，又麻又痛还有些痒，楚晚宁忍不住轻轻吸了口气。

踏仙君的老脸更红了，不知如何是好踌躇了一会才终于开始伸手去取楚晚宁体内的道具。  
因为内壁已经湿的一塌糊涂，小球被取出时还发出“啵”的声响，引人遐想联翩。

一个……两个……  
凹凸不平的小球接连碾压过楚晚宁脆弱的敏感点，酥麻的快感来的猝不及防，楚晚宁忍不住溢出一声闷哼。发现自己失态后，又赶紧咬住嘴唇把声音堵了回去。 

“呼……”  
最后一个小球终于被取出，两人均是满脸汗水，不约而同的松了口气。

“你……你别误会。这球……不是……呃……”  
踏仙君抱着楚晚宁坐好，语无伦次的试图辩解。  
一直以来他在小晚宁面前辛苦维系的翩翩君子形象经此一役怕是彻底毁于一旦了，楚晚宁满身的痕迹无不是他暴行的证据。

“比起这个，你这样没事吗？”楚晚宁打断了他，有些尴尬示意他向下看。

绝非俗物正高高扬着头，把里裤撑的高高鼓起个帐篷，以不容忽视的硬度顶在楚晚宁小腹处。

“……”  
踏仙君心中暗暗叫苦。  
他怎么可能没事，早在刚把晚宁绑了时，他就胀的厉害了，后来更是一度胀的痛了起来，直到晚宁哭了，他满脑子的精虫才被赶走，凶器慢慢消停了下来。可是后来小晚宁来了，又是取小球，又是叫哥哥的，即便他心中再懊悔、再内疚也抵不过身体本能的渴望，若是没有反应，他岂不是要阳痿了。  
现在他只觉得胀痛的要爆炸了。  
“没事……过一会就好了……”他苦笑道。

小晚宁深深看了他一眼，轻声道：“来吧。”

“什么？”

“我说，哥哥想做就做吧……”

踏仙君震惊了，“你是说……我可以做？”

“嗯，我们不是成亲了吗？”

“可是我……可是你……”  
小晚宁也许是不知前情，才会在这样的情况下对他如此宽容。踏仙君抓耳挠腮的想要说明，却又不知该如何开口。

“没事的，另一个我也会同意的。”小晚宁握住踏仙君无处安放的手，“他只是一时受到的冲击太大，才会躲起来的。”

“……你都知道了？”

“刚醒来时不知道，现在已经模模糊糊想起一些来了。”顿了顿，他又道：“另一个我的心情，我多少也能感受到。”

这情况听起来和他自己人格切换时太像，踏仙君没有理由不信，但是对楚晚宁的内疚又让他不敢轻举妄动。  
“你们原谅我了？”他确认道。

“无论你做了什么，我们都会原谅你。”  
小晚宁清澈的眸子里满是认真，他凝视着踏仙君，一字一句郑重道。

明明是一句宽恕，踏仙君听来却比这世上任何一句情话都动人的多。  
“晚宁，本座到底要如何待你才好……”  
炽热的吻缠绵落下，从红肿的薄唇到脸上、身上的道道红痕。踏仙君珍重而谨慎的亲吻着，心中满是疼惜，虽然绑时已经万分注意了，却还是留下了痕迹，不知道疼不疼。  
下体胀痛的更加厉害了。尽管刚刚已经充分扩张过了，又经历过一次高潮，爱人的身体完全可以适应直接进入，踏仙君却仍然耐心的一点点撩拨着爱人的欲望，直到两人都情难自已。  
…………  
…………  
这是一场极尽温柔缱绻的情事。

Fin.

下面是莫名其妙的暗黑向结尾，大家可以自行忽略当不存在。——————————————————————

情到浓时，小晚宁抓住踏仙君强健的手臂。  
“我明白……你的感受，害怕……不如另一个……自己，害怕……不被喜欢。”  
“我……也一样，一样的……害怕……”  
一颗泪珠滑落，踏仙君的动作顿了一下，随即用更加猛烈的挺进代替了回答。

第二日，恢复如常的楚晚宁果然让踏仙君如愿以偿吃了一顿豪华版天问套餐。至于小晚宁的出现，孤月夜姜掌门诊断——那不过是记忆被吃掉的后遗症。  
“本就是不属于这个尘世之人，即便出现也不过是给他人徒增烦恼。”姜掌门如是评价道。

世上本无君，庸人自扰之。


End file.
